User talk:Aardappelsalade
user pages sup briand :P [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 20:12, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :so like, wot did u hear bout the alliance ? (answer here lol) [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 20:21, 26 September 2007 (CEST) TURD is dead Why ? o.O [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 12:18, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::Well, there was again, a fight between some members. As soon as Deb left everyone was angry at each other. Then I needed some rest from all the bickering and left too. Since I was the leader, everyone left. We had a nice alliance, and I could here through the alliance-mic-chat that everyone was in panic:P. 'What is happening with TURD!' Pretty funny. TURD is now under control of Bree(Nick). BTW, you might not know this, but there is another Dawn guild, it's called TT. We joined them 2 months ago, but we were fed up with all the arguments. And, you might not have noticed, but you are an enemy of every ex-dawn member I know, they all hate you.Aardappelsalade 17:58, 11 November 2007(CDT) :::lulz @ TT, ya i know 'em, been in touch with kel so i know like most of the shit that's been goin on, also i couldn't care less bout the ex-dawnee crewe gglol... pitty bout TURD [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 22:45, 11 November 2007 (CET) Cool username Join the DutchClub too if you're dutch as your name tells. You can find the link at Dark Morphon 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'''Adr]][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:02, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Moet je wel je naam erbij zetten hea.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:26, 8 March 2008 (EST) ZOMG AARDAPPELS! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) rit spike Would be killed by an decent interruption rangor, even worse with a WoD Necro too. The spike is weak and easily interrupted, and it fails if one person gets interrupted. Will be killed by any half decent team in the current meta. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:10, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Doesn't even have enough doamage. Like all ta spikes. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:08, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::And isn't very hard to prevent either - like all TA spikes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:21, 16 May 2008 (EDT) you look :Liek a rly kewl person. Haiyathere my name is crossfire.-- 16:48, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :: :O wai thank u! Haider. Dey call me PotatoeSalad. [[User:Aardappelsalade|Aardappelsalade|'I liek babies']] 22:58, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Unused Pics You have a few pics that, according to our , are unused. (note: that link goes to all unused pictures, not just yours.) If you don't mind, I would like to delete the pictures you don't need/want any more. Let me know what pictures you would like to keep. єяøהħ 13:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Ok delete them all:-). Thnkx [[User:Aardappelsalade|Aardappelsalade|'I liek babies']]23:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Sandbox I moved it to where it belongs, your userspace. You can find it here 07:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Emo kids do you like nice looking ones then? xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:07, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :mmmmaybe..:-) [[User:Aardappelsalade|Aardappelsalade|'I liek babies']] 13:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC)